Extreme Rules 2016
|} 'Extreme Rules 2016 Main Show:' '1) After the match, The New Day celebrate in the ring as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Andersen. He talks about his friendship with Cesaro and his hatred towards Rhodes and Curtis. He says tonight he becomes the new World Heavyweight Champion for the fifth time in his career.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Punk celebrates with the fans at ringside as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with AJ Styles. He says that he will win the WWE Title and remain phenomenal. Styles then walks into The Club’s dressing room.' 'Video package hypes up the Fatal 4-Way match for the Intercontinental Title.' We go to commercial. '3) During the match, Miz gets back in and pins Cesaro, but Cesaro kicks out again! “YES” chants by the crowd. Miz backdropped outside by Cesaro, but Zayn drills Cesaro with the Helluva Kick! Owens pulls Zayn outside and they begin brawling.' While this is going on, Miz runs back in and pins Cesaro to retain the title. '3) After the match, Miz and Maryse celebrate his title retention after as Zayn can’t believe what happened.' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Cesaro. Cesaro says he came back from injury to regain what was his. He says he never lost the title and Rhodes is not worthy of the championship. He says tonight he becomes the World Champion and tonight the Cesaro Section will be go home happy.' 'Video package hypes up the first ever Asylum match and the rivalry between Chris Jericho and Dean Ambrose.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Jericho grabs the barbed wire 2×4 and nails Ambrose in the ribs and the back with it. Another shot to the ribs by Jericho. Jericho dares Ambrose to get up, but Ambrose counters another Codebreaker and slams Jericho onto the thumbtacks! We see that Jericho’s back is covered in thumbtacks. Dirty Deeds by Ambrose into the thumbtacks for the win. ' '4) After the match, Ambrose celebrates his win after as medical attendants tend to Jericho, whose back and arms are still covered in thumbtacks.' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Johnny Curtis. He starts rambling about greatness and how he will become champion tonight. He says Rhodes may be an ally but tonight they stand as enemies.' 'Video package hypes up the "I Quit" match and the rivalry between Charlotte and Natalya.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Natalya locks Charlotte in the Sharpshooter in the center of the ring, but Charlotte reaches the ropes. Natalya pulls Charlotte back to the center, but Ric Flair’s music hits. Out comes someone in a Ric Flair robe and we see that its Dana Brooke. Natalya sends Charlotte outside and goes after Brooke, but Charlotte nails her from behind. Figure Eight applied and Natalya is forced to say "I Quit."' '5) After the match, Ric Flair comes out after, high-fives Dana Brooke as they celebrate Charlotte’s title win with her. Brooke with another shot to Natalya as she is helped to the back.' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Cody Rhodes. Rhodes says he stands face to face with three people he doesn't like. He says he beat two of them in the past month but yet here he stands defending his title against them once again. Rhodes says he will leave Extreme Rules with the title and extend the Rhodes' legacy even further. "No one can stop me!"' 'Video package hypes up the Last Man Standing match and the rivalry between Lars Alexandersson and Apollo Crews.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Lars superkicks Apollo and he lands face first into the announcer's table. The crowd goes wild as Lars climbs the top rope. He signals for the end and jumps off the top rope, Swanton Bomb, through the table. The referee counts to ten as Lars gets up on 9. The referee calls for the bell when Apollo isn't able to get up before the count. We go to replays.' '6) After the match, J&J Security comes to ringside and help Lars to the back as he clutches the US Title. We go to replays.' 'Video package hypes up the Falls Count Anywhere Fatal 4 Way match and the rivalry between Cesaro, Rhodes, Curtis and Andersen.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Cesaro celebrates with the title as Andersen looks from the stage and Rhodes from the crowd. We go to replays.' 'Video package hypes up the Extreme Rules match and the rivalry between Roman Reigns and AJ Styles.' We go to commercial. '8) During the match, Styles stops the Spear and hits Reigns with the Styles Clash, but Reigns kicks out again! Styles goes for the Styles Clash onto the chair, but Reigns counters out with a back body drop onto the chair. Reigns goes for the Superman Punch, but Styles counters with an enziguri! Styles Clash onto the chair, but one of the Usos grab Styles’ leg. Styles kicks the Uso off and covers Reigns,but Reigns kicks out again! Styles has the chair and unloads with chairshots to Reigns and the Usos, bending the chair in half. Styles removes his elbow pad and goes for the Phenomenal Forearm, but Reigns catches him in mid-air with the Spear to retain the title.' '8) After the match, Reigns celebrates his title retention after, but all of a sudden, the returning Seth Rollins comes out and attacks Reigns, laying him out with the Pedigree! Rollins grabs the WWE Title belt and stands tall with it over Reigns to close the show.' End of the Main Show.